


Family and Friends

by dw10rosefan



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw10rosefan/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: A bunch of drabbles created from prompts given on the AO3 Facebook page. Thanks for the ideas!A/N: Not all drabbles are going to be Jamie/Eddie centric. I will put the appropriate pairings in each chapter's title.





	1. The Truth About Birthdays (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday Party

Eddie used to love birthday parties. The games, the presents, and most importantly the food. Just another reason for a good time. As she got older, Eddie began to resent them. Another birthday meant another year older. She never made a big deal of it. So, when her 30th birthday approached, Eddie expected just another dinner and a small present. She never thought her fiancé, Jamie, would throw her a big party with her family and friends. That was when Eddie realized that birthday parties maybe weren’t so bad after all. This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	2. All Washed Up (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Car wash

Jamie wiped the sweat off of his brow as he finished washing the Mustang. “A job well done.” He thought to himself. “Ready for another one?” He turned to see Eddie standing next to her Porsche, a large grin on her face. Jamie smiled. “I don’t know, depends how damp you want to get!” He pulled the hose out from behind his back and sprayed her with water. She grabbed the bucket and threw the soapy water at him. They laughed as Jamie let go of the hose, wrapping his arms around her, engulfing her mouth in a tender kiss.


	3. I Almost Lost You (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shot in the line of duty
> 
> References to 8x18, "Friendship, Love and Loyalty"

Jamie felt like time stopped as he entered the hospital. Getting on the elevator, he impatiently pressed the button to the 6th floor. Once there, he looked around. “Can I help you?” a nurse asked him. “First of all, take a breath.” She added. “Officer Janko, came in with a gunshot wound. Can I see her, please?” “Calm down, Officer Reagan. She’s fine. Just some bruising.” He thanked her as she led Jamie to Eddie’s room. He sat down in the chair next to Eddie's bed, and taking her hand in his, watched her sleep, thankful she was still alive.


	4. Just One Night (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bed sharing
> 
> References to 7x9, "Confessions"

Jamie and Eddie were glad to be out of the city and away from work for a change. They knew going to this wedding on Long Island was a perfect getaway. The limited amount of rooms available meant that Jamie and Eddie had to share a room. Both didn’t mind until they opened the door and discovered only one king sized bed in the room, along with two chairs that looked uncomfortable to sleep in. Jamie offered to take the chairs, but after an hour trying to get comfortable, he resorted to join Eddie in bed, just for one night.


	5. A Simple Misunderstanding (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fake boyfriends/girlfriends

“It was very nice of you to help me out on your day off.” “It was no problem Mrs. Rudolph, just helping out.” Jamie said with a smile. “Well, I have to say you and Eddie make such a cute couple!” She said. “Oh, Eddie is not my…” Mrs. Rudolph cut him off. “You don’t have to be so modest, Jamie. I know two people in love when I see it!” When they left, Eddie was still trying not to giggle. “So, are you going to take me on a date now?” She teased. “Shut up.” Jamie said, slightly annoyed.


	6. A Quick Meeting (Danny, Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flower Shop AU

Maria Baez was about to close up the shop for the night, when a man came in looking frantic. “Sorry, I know it’s late, but tomorrow is my anniversary and if I don’t get my wife some flowers, she’ll have my head.” “Shame, maybe she wouldn’t have to look at that mug of yours anymore.” She smirked as he shook his head. She then helped him picked out a beautiful bouquet, and he quickly paid for it, thanking her on the way out. “No problem, mister?” “Reagan, Danny Reagan.” “Happy anniversary Danny.” Danny nodded as he walked out the door.


	7. Simple Bribery (Erin/Anthony A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Conquering a fear
> 
> For Grace.

“No way, I am not doing it.” Erin said pointing to the bungee ride. Anthony shook his head. “Come on sweetheart, it won’t be that bad. Besides, what are you afraid of anyway?” “Let’s see – the bungee cord snapping, my harness coming loose – do you want a list?” “Erin, if you don’t conquer your fears, you will regret it. Plus, I made sure to check the safety precautions, and Nicky is going to be with you. You’ll be fine.” “Okay fine. You two owe me one” She gave him a quick kiss before joining Nicky in line. Anthony just laughed.


	8. A First Time for Everything (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A first time
> 
> Important moments in Jamie and Eddie's lives together. Sorry, it has been awhile. I ran into a mental road block.

The first time Jamie and Eddie met, there was an instant connection and a spark that neither could deny. The first time they kissed, they knew there was no going back. The first time they confessed their true feelings for one another, it was a weight off their shoulders. The first time they had sex, being spoiled was actually a really good thing. The first time they both said I love you, it was worth the wait. And the first time they recited their vows together, both Jamie and Eddie realized it was the beginning of their new lives together.


	9. Always Have Each Others' Backs (Danny, Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The good guy ends up being a bad guy. 
> 
> Basically the backstory is that Jessie is a cop-killer masquerading as an informant. Luckily, Danny and Maria saw through his ruse.

“Thanks for meeting me, Maria.” “Sure.” Walking a few steps, she felt a gun on her back. “I know you’re a cop and if you value your life, you’ll drop the gun! Got it?” He hissed. “I do, but he doesn’t.” Jessie turned around to see Danny pointing a gun at him. “I finally got you, you bastard.” Jessie turned to run but stopped as Maria pointed her gun at him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Jessie put his hands behind him and knelt down as Danny put the cuffs on him, smiling at his brave partner.


	10. Up a Tree (Joe, Renzulli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat stuck up in a tree and character gets stuck too.
> 
> I couldn't write about the Reagans without including Joe. He's a rookie in this chapter, so I am guessing this takes place in either late 1997 or early 1998, according to season 1 episode 15, "Dedication".

“Isn’t the FDNY supposed to handle this?” Joe asked. “True, but they’re not here yet, are they?!” Renzulli patted Joe’s shoulder before helping him up the tree. “See anything?” Joe looked up to see a small grey cat. “Here kitty!” The cat swiped and hissed at him. Joe quickly grabbed the cat and handed her to the firefighter below, however he’d gotten his belt buckle caught on a branch and couldn’t move. Luckily, Renzulli and another firefighter were able to get Joe down safely before bursting into laughter. Joe just rolled his eyes. Another good story for the family dinner.


	11. Every Single Day (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Classic Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Thank you to all the readers for the 1,000 hits! I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy my little labor of love!

Jamie walked into the Beagle Bean café trying to stay awake. It had been a long day at the firm, and he still had to drive home to Brooklyn Heights. “Can I help you?” Jamie locked eyes with the pretty blonde barista, Eddie. “I think you already did.” He said, smiling. Two hours later, the two were talking when Jamie looked at his watch. “It’s getting late and I need to get home.” “Will I ever see you again?” Eddie asked him. He put his hand in hers. “Every single day from now on for the rest of our lives.”


	12. What a Mess (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bringing work home
> 
> I had originally planned to end it here, but I came up with a few more prompts so right now I am upping the chapter count to 20.

Eddie walked into the apartment, her eyes widening on the site in front of her. There were papers strewn all over the floor in disorganized piles. “Jamie?” He walked in from the bedroom. “What’s wrong?” She pointed to the mess on the floor. “Sorry sweetheart, I just had a lot of paperwork to do before Friday.” He gave her a quick kiss as she sat down next to him on the couch. “You want a break for the night?” She asked. “Sure.” He replied. After cleaning up the mess, they headed to bed, knowing the work could wait until tomorrow.


	13. Out of Courtesy (Jamie/Caroline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: out of courtesy
> 
> References to 7x13 "The One that Got Away"

Jamie woke up to his phone buzzing on the bedside stand. It was Caroline. “Hello?” “Hi Jamie, did I wake you?” ”No.” He lied. “Good. I was wondering if you’d like to go out. I know this sushi place…” “Caroline? Look I think you’re great and all, but I don’t think this is going to work. I’m sorry but we’re two completely different people. But I hope we can be friends?” “Sure. I guess that will be okay.” As he ended the call, Jamie felt terrible even though it was the right thing to do, for him and for Eddie.


	14. Goodbye is Always Hard (Eddie/Barry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: breakup
> 
> post 8x21, "The Devil You Know"

Eddie knew this wasn’t going to be easy. She cared for Barry, but she loved her job and partner more, and he knew it. “Look Eddie, what we have is really great. The truth is, I could never compare to your partner. Jamie is a really great guy. I think its time for me to step aside and move on. I will always love you and cherish the time we had together.” She nodded as he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. “Goodbye, Eddie.” He walked away. “Bye Barry.” Eddie said softly, a tear falling down her cheek.


	15. Deserving Only The Best (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: comfort
> 
> A continuation of the last chapter.

The next day, Eddie barely said a word. Jamie knew that her silence had something to do with Barry. “You okay?” “Yeah why?” “Because you aren’t this quiet.” She sighed. “Barry broke up with me last night. He said he could never compare with you. This is my fault.” “Eddie, don’t say that. If he has a problem with us being partners, he doesn’t deserve you. You should be with someone who loves you no matter what.” She looked up into his soft hazel green eyes. “Really?” “I do.” She smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better.


	16. Making New Memories (Reagan family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family Secrets
> 
> References to 3x14, "Men in Black".
> 
> Danny, Erin and Jamie find out about their late uncle, Peter, who died of Leukemia at age 18 months. (A year before Frank was born).

The three Reagan siblings sat stunned hearing the news about their late uncle. “Grandpa, why didn’t you tell us before?” Erin asked him. “It was hard to talk about, especially around your grandmother. She didn’t want your father growing up missing someone he didn’t know. Now, I regret not saying anything to anyone, and I’m sorry.” “It’s okay Gramps, we understand.” Danny said. “Yeah, just because we never knew him, doesn’t mean we can still have memories.” Jamie added. Smiling as he passed Peter’s picture around, Henry knew how lucky Peter was to be part of such an amazing family.


	17. Mixed Signals (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: signals
> 
> Continuation of chapter 4, missing scene from 7x9 "Confessions"

Jamie walked into the hotel, upset. “Excuse me, Mr. Reagan?” “Yes?” The hotel clerk handed him a letter. Jamie sat down to read it. “ _Dear Jamie: Remember when we expressed our feelings and I ended up kissing you? That’s what I meant by signals. I am in love with you, but I don’t want this to ruin our partnership. I hope we can figure something out. Love, Eddie._ ” Putting the letter away, Jamie decided to call her. “Eddie, it’s Jamie. I am really sorry. How about I make it up to you? Meet me at the Grand Ballroom tomorrow night…”


	18. Making Amends (Eddie, Brenda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: forgiveness
> 
> References to 7x18, "A Deep Blue Goodbye"
> 
> Eddie apologizes to fellow officer Brenda Patimkin, and they complain about their favorite Boy Scout officer.

“I guess I should apologize.” Brenda gave Eddie a funny look. “For what?” “For being such a bitch. I guess I forgot how it was to be a rookie.” “Don’t worry Eddie. I wasn’t a saint either, besides working with Reagan was punishment enough.” “Tell me about it. He complains about my excessive meal breaks, and my driving.” “I am so sorry.” The two women broke out laughing. “At least we have something in common.” Eddie said. “We both know how to deal with that Boy Scout after all.” The two women toasted to both Jamie and their new friendship.


	19. Taking the Next Step (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tests
> 
> References to 8x20, "Your Six".

“Jamie?” He looked up at her. “I was wondering, since you already know a lot of the answers, why don’t you take the Sergeants exam yourself?” “I already told you, Eddie, that once I left Harvard, I promised myself that I wouldn’t take another test.” Eddie rolled her eyes at him. “Come on Jamie that was 11 years ago! Besides, I think you’d be a great leader. You are already a great cop. Just please consider it.” Later that night after dinner, Jamie decided that he should give it a try, maybe now he and Eddie could become a couple.


	20. A Sweet Dance (Jamie/Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spontaneity
> 
> Eddie loved moments like these. It made their relationship more special.

Eddie sat at the table, typing up a case report when she could hear music. Closing the laptop, she headed to the source – the bedroom. She walked in and saw Jamie standing in the middle of the floor, his hand outstretched. Smiling, she put her hand in his as their song began playing. The couple slowly danced across the floor, gazing into each other’s eyes and saying nothing until the song ended. “I love you.” Jamie said as he leaned in for a kiss. “I love you too.” Eddie replied as their lips met in a long and savory kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sharing this journey with me, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
